galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 23 corrected
suggested corrections in { } Chapter 23: Meeze disapears Meeze used his new suit integrated monofilament Vibro blade to cut through the air duct cover he had been hiding behind. "Notz zo baz, cutz be uzed whenz eazing stuffz." That he didn't have any actual training using the suit became apparent, as he fell almost four meters from the created hole to the ground. His micro bristles that allowed him to slide over smooth surfaces up and down were, of course on the inside of his suit. Luckily the suits system reacted automatically to dampen the fall. Still, the alien worm-like creature cursed quite angry and in an old language. "This is your MAMA, you have not connected to the system correctly." "Whaaz? Whoze talkiz?" "This is MAMA your suit AI." "Pffz, Meeze Mamaz laiz ze eggsz, manzy eggz.Nowz youze muz be quiez." He scurried across the floor and examined the wall closely. He found the hair-fine gap that revealed the secret door. He extended the blade again and to his delight, the vibrating mono blade cut effortlessly into the metal of the wall. He soon had cut a hole big enough for him to pass through. The corridor behind was only about 20 meters deep and had no other door or exit. Yet the two men disappeared, Perhaps a holographic wall or a similar illusion. Meeze knew about the Nexus points alright, but he did not know about the importance of that bare metal strip he just scurried over. --""-- The old Saresii had left the Thauran worlds behind and returned to Pluribus. Officially he was a member of the somewhat obscure Workgroup Olympus, a small department of the Science Council. That he was also answering to the Tribunal was his deepest secret. He had arrived just moments ago via Space Train and had taken the Transmatter Tunnel from Pluribus Station to Government Island on Pluribus. He had chosen the TMT access point Pleiades Plaza and after leaving the black hexagon field he stepped on the marble-white surface of Pleiades Plaza. Well-groomed trees, outdoor art sculptures, and grass-covered spots blended with water fountains, and meandering walkways. Sky tumblers and Scurry-furs delighted pedestrians of many different species. A hulky Botnaar fed a flock of Sky Tumblers with dry bread crumbs. A Klack Sugar Water vendor served a gaggle of human and Klack kids. He did not pay any attention to the group of Pluri-Teens racing each other wearing flight belts and performing impressive aerial stunts, more aimed at impressing the scantily clad females who tried their best of being unimpressed. He did notice that an ancient Terran human fashion style had made a huge comeback. Humanoid females of many species displayed Terran summer dresses in virtually every shade, with fluttery short skirts. While he was Saresii and appeared female at first glance, he did not share the necessary passion or emotions to participate in such fashion expressions. He wore a traditional Saresii Catsuit, he was not the skintight version and over it, he wore a science corps coat. He activated his name tag and sci corps logo, by brushing over the coats controls. The logo identified him as Faculty Deputy which was Academic Professor Level 1. His name tags now visible read: Lurega Donomensi. Lurega left Shallow Blue 48 hours ago, the genetic lab hidden in the swamps of that Thauran fringe world had been destroyed by a matter eating bomb. He felt it was a terrible loss of assets and an entire batch of perfect project clones. He also resented the ill adviced actions of the Necro King, that crazy skeleton jeopardized centuries of carefully concealed plans. He did not know what the deal was with that Olafson, but the Tribunal was very interested. As he walked towards the Ivory Tower building at the other end of the plaza, he glanced momentarily towards the huge assembly sphere. While only the upper half of the sphere was above ground and over three kilometers from his point of view, it was an impressive sight. It was also a physical statement of Union might. Lurega stepped on a simple mono-directional slide belt to carry him towards his goal, the Ivory Tower. The headquarters of the Science Corps. Every science known had a department there, and at its top was the hall of the Hive of Minds. One of the many departments was the one he was part of. It was one of the smallest departments, not even really taken all serious by other departments. Virtually unknown to most Union Citizens. While it was not kept a secret, it was not advertised. The old Saresii was with the relative new department since its beginning and was its assistant director. During the Transbiologica-5001 Conference on Phantas; Biologists, Bio Chemists, and Sociologists of the United Stars Science Council concluded, that there are beings or life forms that could not be classified in the classical sense of science at least as far as it was understood. During that conference, it was also declared that such Entities and life forms existed in the fabric and physical makeup of the Mega-verse. It was furthermore concluded that the scientific terms and its level of current understanding them were not discovered or understood and therefore insufficient science base exists to explain or define their existence in a satisfactory sense. Furthermore the same conference also firmly rejected {** ******} such terms as Magic, Ghosts, Spirits, Gods or Demons but found a consensus that these terms could stand as synonyms and place holder concepts until factual science can explain, define and confirm it. In conclusion, the Science Council decided to create a Meta-Physics Work Group codenamed OLYMPUS to catalog and research Entities and their role, impact, and influence. The Saresii had almost reached the Hardlight doors. After entering an enormous building complex, he would take an Inter Building Transport. to the 45th floor. The Work Group had a staff of only two-hundred permanent employees and four Administrators. The official and public-facing part of his department, the workgroup organized annual conferences and issued a quarterly magazine. Most of the staff were scholars and data miners cataloging myths, legends, science reports, and log nook entries concerning unexplainable encounters. He noticed Kees Post, a Terran Human hurrying into the building. Kees was the host of Transgalactic Voices, an Upper 9000 GalNet Radio Program, the Workgroup maintained. Mr.Post and the truly mysterious Mitchell R Doss were also members of the metaphysical field research team. Both men disappeared in an IST capsule. Lurega crossed the impressive lobby of the Ivory Tower. Gigantic field screens displayed live feeds from dozens of remote science corps outposts. Deep jungles, deserts, bizarre alien landscapes, fiery streams of lava, suns and deep space were just a selection. A holographic list scrolled in mid-air spelling out the latest projects and achievements. The lobby was busy like a Klack's nest chamber after the hatching of new larvae. Union society put a great emphasis on science and here is where this collective effort culminated. Before he reached the IST access, he was intercepted by a Blue. The blue-skinned, hairless dwarfen humanoid and member of a species that called the Andromeda galaxy home, identified him by name. "Director Donomensi, I am glad {I ran} {*******}into you right here." "You know me?" "Not personally, but I would like to have a word with you and perhaps before you go up to your offices." At first, he wanted to object and know more, but then his eye fell on the little red thee pronged symbol the Blue wore as a pendant, the symbol of the Tribunal. Without objection, he agreed and followed the man into one of the many meeting rooms available on this floor and had the system make it secure. The Blue went straight to the subject."It might not be a good idea to go to your office today, Mr.Donomensi. A Federal Police detective by the name of Phil Decker just went up there a few moments ago." "So?" "He is an immortal, Mr. Donomensi. Not as famous as Admiral Stahl or the Old Highlander mind you, but his reputation as a detective and investigator is equal to that of the Eternal Warrior." "The ill-executed matter on Deep Blue?" "I do not know what happened on Deep Blue. It concerns a document that you requested from the Coven." Donomensi started to feel uncomfortable."I have simply suggested having my department examine that parchment. It appears it might be at the core of many very old legends and myths." "I know, but we don't know how well you will be able to conceal the source of your interest. We are concerned that you may not be able to explain how you knew of its existence." The Old Saresii understood. "The Tribunal can not be exposed, how will it be done?" "I am not here to terminate you, Mr.Donomensi. I am here to ask you to proceed to the Astrographic institute, obtain information about a place called Avondur and report all you find. Send a message to your office that you are taking a few days vacation." "I will do that." --""-- The NAVINT officer was everything but friendly. Tyron had little exposure to the actual Union Navy. He did participate in a special crash course at the academy and was allowed to return to the Tigershark, by special orders and recommendation of the Admiral of the Navy. Technically, the USS Tigershark and its crew were detached to NAVINT and thus under its jurisdiction. The NAVINT Officer was humanoid in shape and size. His skin color was a bright purple and there was no visible hair growth on any portion of its exposed skin, including his scalp. Thanks to the comprehensive database on Union member species he had incorporated into the memory storage of his ego center, Tyron was sure this was a Bloke. Blokes were a former Geneslave species just like the Homo Stellaris and the Saturnians. According to his memory data, Blokes were on the verge of extinction with less than 3000 individuals still identifying as Blokes. This particular officer was a Lt.Commander and from what Tyron gathered he had been sent from the Union Naval Base Bleu planet and headquarters of the 118th fleet. Tyron had only rudimentary info on the 118th. It was not your typical numbers fleet with full strength battle group clusters. It had more Corvettes and frigates than battleships and was primarily engaged in trade lane protection inside Union Thauran space. Every Fleet base also had a NAVINT representation, depending on the fleets location and mission envelope ranging from large fully staffed departments to small offices with very few individuals. Tyron was convinced, Lt.Commander Nathan Smythers was the extent of the NAVINT personnel at Bleu Base. After he had identified itself for the fifth time, the last by evoking a MATA HARI connection and verification. Still, the Lt.Commander with the bright purple skin seemed less than satisfied."It is amazing, what constitutes a NAVINT officer in recent times." The naval intelligence officer glanced at his PDD."According to this, you are classified as Sentmac of Seenian origin. The rest of your personnel file is classified. Care to explain why?" "With all due respect, Sir. What kind of illogical question is this? You claim to be an intelligence officer. If you have the necessary clearance, the answer is within my file. If you are not cleared, I am not able to answer. Why am I the subject of an interrogation? Should you not investigate the Swybar compound and the Kermac connection? There is no time to lose, Captain Olafson has been abducted." "Never mind that. I am here to investigate how you and that still incapacitated Ult managed to traverse the significant distance from Deep Blue to here?" "The same way they abducted the Captain, Sir. Using technology that appears beyond even Seenian capabilities. Some sort of portable Trans-spatial threshold bars." "A wild story indeed, and this super alien tech in the hands of a little fringe sect? Where is that Kermac you mentioned?" "I killed him after he used lethal force on me and threatened the chief. I acted impulsively, I should have kept him alive to be interrogated." "Impulsive behavior claimed by a...thing?" "I am restraining myself, Sir. I am at the verge of another impulsive action. The Captain!" An older looking woman with snow-white hair entered the sparsely furnished office in the local federal police station, the Bloke NAVINT officer had chosen to question the strange Sentmac. "Lt.Suit, I have great news. Your captain is safe and on her way back." Lt.Commander Smythers blustered in an angry tone. "I requested to be undisturbed while I interrogate this suspect. This is NAVINT business, not a Federal Police affair." "I am Admiral Lydaa, Commandant of NAVINT." The Bloke did change colors and the bright purple turned into a pale pink and said."This is highly irregular, why would the Commandant herself participate? May I ask for credentials?" "The abduction of a Union captain within Union space and while on a Union planet kicked lose a storm of unprecedented proportions. Your office received, like every single NAVINT asset an Alpha level alert. This alone should explain my involvement. I was already on my way when MATA HARI informed me that a NAVINT officer requested the repeated identification of Lt.Suit." She activated her MITI and the GalCom connection in the room linked to the computronic verified her identity and position. She said to the visibly shrinking Bloke."It seems NAVINT has similar problems as the regular Navy, career officers too comfortable and too long at the same posting. You, Mr. Smythers, will not have to return to Bleu base, an immediate transfer to Mosspit station will give you plenty of time to retake all the necessary classes to eventually become a Lt.Commander again." "Admiral, I protest." "You may do so and file a complaint. You volunteered to NAVINT and declared to understand all the consequences, you do know what will happen if an investigation determines that you collaborated with local noble houses to help with this affair." He nodded with a defeated expression." I accept the posting at Mosspit station." The Admiral pointed to the door."Now leave." The suit had tried to be patient, but he was at the edge."Admiral, the Captain!" She smiled at him."The Eternal Warrior found her and she is on her way back. Her sudden disappearance did cause a lot of concern. Admiral McElligott himself alerted virtually every law enforcement agency. Abducting a commanding officer within Union space has never been attempted in all our history. As I said to that former Lt.Commander, this alone would be enough reason for my involvement, but like you, I care for this particular officer as much as you do." "Admiral Stahl found her?" "Yes, Mr. Suit. I am not sure how he managed to find her, but he did. Now please tell me how did they manage to separate you from her and how did you end up here?" Tyron told her in great detail and was able to supply the Admiral with visual and audio recordings, as well as with scanner data. She padded the glove hand of the suit."A Scorpion is standing by to take you and the Chief to the Tigershark. No worries, I will take this Swybar place apart, stone by stone." Suit restrained itself from hugging the Admiral. It stopped at the last moment, knowing that this was a Tigershark exclusive thing. "I thank you, Admiral, also in the name of Chief Hilbora." --""-- Lt.Commander Ben De Young was{,} so I learned{,} a friend of Commander Cotton and I had to tell him about my time as a Midshipman flying with the 12th. Of course, Har-Hi was still the main subject of virtually every fighter class and briefing. That the 12th was the first wing on the Devi receiving Kahri Wolfs was a direct result if that. It made me so incredibly proud of my Dai friend, that I didn't mind too much playing the passenger in the cramped cockpit of a Wolfcraft trainer. A still very rare double-seated version of the latest XI type. Trainers weren't common as most training were conducted in simulators. I learned from Ben{*} that this was a very recent development adapted from Dai fighter doctrine. Ben told me that he advanced to instructor because of this and explained that the Dai believed that not even the best simulator was as effective as being behind the controls of a real fighter. Simply for the reason that the trainee always knew it was a simulation. I saw the wisdom in that. The flight to Quadron system was through mostly unexplored space, but it was a relatively short and fast journey. The Devi and the rest of the First Fleet were about to go on and jump via the Ancient Jumpgate that my crew and I discovered not so very long ago and since the Devi was jumping into a distant galaxy, Captain Harris wanted every fighter to be available. At least this was the explanation for giving me a ride, rather than a craft I could pilot myself. The real reason was most likely the order of Stahl not to give me any possible chance to get in any type of trouble. I was certain about that. The flight was uneventful and the handsome Lt.Commander bade me farewell and took off. Quadron was a planetary system dominated by a K-type orange sun and had six rather unremarkable rock core planets, two gas giants and several smaller bodies and moons. None of which were garden worlds, most of the planets were only very rudimentary surveyed. Only the second planet was better surveyed and the only one utilized by the Union so far. Quadron II was a powder dry ball of dust. I was certain the glaring dust lakes of Twilight contained more moisture than this world. But it was unclaimed by anyone and the closest system to the Ancient Gate and the recently established gatehouse. I had debarked in a subsurface receiving bay of a Fleet installation. This spaceport was a navy installation. Right at the base access doors, a Jooltar in Union fleet uniform displaying the rank of a Lt.Commander with crossed arms. He was in the company of a nightmarish being that appeared to have elements of Fafnir our little pet dragon thing, Xandrao and the Farnok cats of the Leo II galaxy. The uniform did little to hide his muscle-building frame. The being displayed the rank of a {Lieutenant} and the bulk of Uncle Hogun. The Jooltar was a particular well-groomed member of his species and reminded me of Har-Hi's costume as he too sported a reddish, rust-colored fur. "Captain Olafson, welcome to the brand new Quadron II base." "Thank you, both of you. I am honored by the high ranking welcome, I didn't expect the Commandant of the base himself right at the landing chamber airlock, but it is very much appreciated." "Captain, Ma'am. The Eternal Warrior has personally called me to announce your arrival, Lt.Mook and I simply had to give you the honors." I grinned."Give me the honors and check me out, right?" "Perhaps a little, Ma'am. We also wanted to invite you to the Officer's lounge for dinner. The Attikan destroyer is the fasted thing within 1000 light-years, but she is not ready yet. She just returned from scout patrol and her CO reported mix ratio problems." The other officer, had a deep booming voice befitting his bulk."Maybe you know about Attikan engines, faster than almost anything, but high maintenance. The engineers tuning her mixers as we speak, but she won't be ready for at least eight hours." I sighed, eight hours one way or the other won't make too much of a difference. I do know about Attikan engines and I understand." The Jooltar managed to translate his relief, but then I was best friends with two Attikans who were distant relatives to the Jooltar and I realized how well I had learned to understand their ear and tail language. The Jooltar said."Now you know the main reason for us greeting you right at the front door so to speak. We are not eager to be on the receiving end of thunder issued by the Eternal Warrior." The huge lieutenant with a dragon-like head, despite his apparent physical strength and frightful appearance also sounded more relaxed."Why don't we continue the conversation in a more appropriate location? The base is small and as mentioned brand new, but we have a few nice restaurants and a well-run officer's lounge." "Lead the way then." As we entered the interior of the actual base, the Jooltar said."I am Lt.Commander Billix and my Pim Pam friend here is Lt.Mook." "I know first hand about the Pan-Pans of Jarsumat, but I never heard of the Pim Pam, not that I ever hope to be able to identify all members that make up the Union." While we stepped on a slide belt that moved us through a transparent tunnel, the big Luitenant said."Not to worry, except for maybe a few dozen individuals, no one knows about us. Pim Pams are a Galactic Council species, that had no contact to any Union society, at least as far as I know. Our realm is deep in what Union calls the Spinward sector, almost at the Downward horizon. We are a designated enforcer and warrior species and I think the Kermac messed with our genetics to make us even more aggressive, stronger and all that." While he talked, the slide belt carried us through a rather long tunnel. The interior could have been anywhere, it was no different to the corridor tunnels of Christmas base, Twilight moon or Deep Blue. Gleaming white, dura {plast}, mustard yellow carpeting, spots with indoor plants and gurgling water features. Translucent green glowing pictograms and signs giving advice and directions. The only difference was the landscape beyond the transparent walls. Instead of snow and ice like on Christmas base, torrents of rain at Twilight canyon or completely submerged like Deep Blue. This was perhaps the bleakest and most featureless landscape except for Narth Prime I had seen so far. There was light-brown dustlike sand as far as the eye could see. No significant mountains, nothing much in terms of larger rocks. The sky was cloud-free, whatever atmosphere was out there did not produce a bright blue sky, but a dull shade of beige. The local sun shone trough a haze and produced a form of late afternoon twilight. The Commandant noticed my stare and said."The Interstation transport is still under construction, so we have to use the slide belt. It was decided to place the actual spaceport a good eight klicks from the actual base because even the slowest landing or take-off creates dust storms of tremendous proportions. Not that there is much need to go out there." "I was thinking about how these bases are the same inside regardless of what's out there." The slide belt had carried us from the tunnel in a large concourse. An access barrier was installed but deactivated, but to my inner delight there right by the entrance was an Arthur's Swine and Dine, complete with waving pig. A Wureg&Kotz delicatessen store and a few other known chains that could be found on civilian and military spaceports alike. The place was not deserted, there was military and civilian traffic, but it wasn't very busy. Lt. Commander Billix pointed at the storefront of a restaurant with rustic themed wooden wall panels and yellow-tinted window glass."This base is still new as I mentioned, but the Old Terran has become quite a favorite already." The Pim Pam said in an amused tone."Yes, Captain Olafson. Jooltar and Pim Pams not only able to consume Terran food, but both of us also love it." Five minutes later we all settled at a table with an outside facing window. A humanoid pale yellow waiter with large black eyes wore a white dress like outfit with a red checkered headscarf. He explained that it was Middle East week at the restaurant and the featured items would be Middle Eastern. He recommended the lamb with rice and that's what we all ordered. Billix told me that the waiter was a Tinkehel from a planet called Tink. A recent Union member addition and technically the closest one to this newly Union claimed system. I was looking forward to the meal. My last meal was breakfast in the Den of the Tigershark, and according to my new Wrist Com, almost two days ago. While my insubstantial brother sliced and diced a small army of Necro whackos, {*****} Stahl found me and lectured me{.} {Food} wasn't high on the agenda. However I was still human and after missing several meals, more than just peckish. The Attikan ship was soon to be ready, I was eager to get back. Mostly to find out who else was responsible for my involuntary journey and make them understand that the queen of abductees was sick and tired of being abducted. However, a few hours did not make much of a difference indeed. The base was new, the restaurant promised good food and the Union officers were pleasant company. Considering the recent events, a pleasant change of pace. The food so I was told was prepared the traditional way, not reconstituted or printed. This gave the Pim Pam time to explain that he was a former slave, rescued by a pirate called Black Velvet leading a bunch of Iteh rebels. I could not tell him of course that I was Black Velvet, but I could not deny a sense of pride. I also learned that this base was established during the big Union armada pushing through this region. That it was convenient close to the newly established gatehouse was great news for the base, as it had become more important. The Pim Pam asked me about my ship and crew and then about the mission. Since the core mission, investigating the Ypeherix mystery wasn't classified I pretty much told them both. They listened, the food came and I kept talking between bites. I was hungry, so I ate what the waiter called lamb, but I was certain I would not order it ever again. It was not exactly bad but there was a hint of flavor that reminded me of the intense meat the Ithe had served me. I was also certain, Mao would love it. The Pim Pam had listened closely."You know Captain Olafson we, I mean the Pim Pam{,} know about the Ypeherix for a long time, I wish it would be possible for you to cross into Galactic Council space." I took a long sip of the ice tea, I had ordered with the food to get the lingering after taste of my tongue, "You are saying the Kermac have something to do with these walking acid mushrooms? Would not surprise me for sure." He managed to sound amused."No captain, our lore knows about them long before the Kermac messed with our Genetics and embraced us in their oppressive ways. I was a young Cannon tender on a Pim Pam frigate when I heard the stories about the Unpronounceable, a space-born entity of great age. The Frigate boss said this thing knows about the Yipeherix and the Deep Core eggs. Not long thereafter our frigate was destroyed and after a long odyssey I ended up on a Karthanian Smelter moon." "You wouldn't know where this Unpronounceable thing can be found?" "You should be able to home in on the Hutrhe pulse star just a few parsecs above the Downward horizon in the Scutum Centaurus arm. There is a prominent nebula, we Pim Pams know as Suhky's Membrane. As far as I know, that is where the Earlies originated and that is where the Unpronounceable can be encountered." "That is quite specific. I am sure my Geek squad can find it." "I would not recommend you venturing there, Captain. You might run into Pim Pam frigates and they do not engage in first contact procedures." Lt.Commander Billix sitting across me received a sudden call on his wrist com. Seconds later the base alarm went off." --""-- "The captain is on her way," Har-Hi said into the voice pick up that connected him to the Ult chief inside a Regen Tank. Cateria smiled proudly."I spend four hours studying Ult neurology and neurosurgical procedures, the foremost Ult neurologist consulting via an avatar and what does he do? Getting better on his own." The muffled voice of Chief Hilbora sounded much stronger already."How can I not get better? I am back on my ship, the captain is alright. Tyron is okay and I am under the care of the best CMO in the Fleet." "You are not out of the matter cloud, Chief." Har-Hi said with a pleased tone."Rest some more and do what the doctor orders." Cateria slowly dialed the sleep inducer up and turned to the Dai."It is actually no real secret, familiar surroundings and positive thoughts have great beneficiary qualities when it comes to neural pathways." Har-Hi thanked her, gave Jolai a friendly nod and then went to the Xeno lab, where Narth, Circuit, and Shea stood next to a workbench with a heavy but plain-looking metal bar before them. Shea greeted him and pointed at the hundred sixty centimeters long object with a rectangular cross-section of 12 by 14 centimeters. "This is, as far as we can tell a Trans-spatial threshold. Once activated it connects to a counterpart anywhere within this universe. It utilized supersymmetry much like our ISAH drive, but that is far as we know." Har-Hi eyed it with unveiled concern."It is not going to transplace us or some of the crew?" Narth shook his head."We got its counterpart safely in a subspace pocket of mine and the Narth Supreme is certain it is Nnnth technology from before the merge. He is in contact with me right now." "Isn't all that Nnnth tech locked away in some sort of crystal you guys guard?" "Apparently not. This is complex and I will update you as soon as I make progress in analyzing the artifact." "Alright." Har-Hi raised his eyes to the ceiling."SHIP, with Tyron and Hilbora back, the captain on her way and our ride once again spy and traitor free, we are complete right?" "No Sir, Specialist Meeze and Sylia Sobur are not aboard." Circuit hearing this opened a wall compartment."The Atlas suit I made for that worm is gone, and so is the TKU." Har-Hi was tempted to leave the worm and the Thauran behind, but that was not the way things were done on the Tigershark. SHIP, can you call them?" After a moment the sentient AI responded."There is no answer from Sylia Sobur, but I have Meeze standing by."He calls from Blue Harbor a Thauran world almost 900 light-years from here." Category:Edited by william